Heretofore, a parking space recognition apparatus has been known as below. The parking space recognition apparatus detects spaces into which a subject vehicle can spatially enter, prioritize the spaces on the basis of preregistered unique information of the subject vehicle and/or the driver, and outputs a candidate parking space (see Japanese Patent Application JP2009-205191A).
However, when attribute information of the subject vehicle or the unique information of the driver is not registered, an appropriate parking space cannot be presented to the driver and passengers.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a parking assist method or a parking assist apparatus with which an appropriate parking space can be presented to the driver and passengers.